True Confessions of the Heart
by DemoniC FalloN
Summary: This story fills in alot of what happened before the prayer wheel. Lara and Alex have kept there feelings from eachother long enough..but when an assignment comes up..just R&R!!!!!Chap7 up!!!
1. Egypt Sux

Chapter Six  
  
Lara roused slowly, the sun in her face. Lara groaned as her head pounded. She opened her eyes painfully, and realized that she wasn't in her room.  
  
"Where, the hell? 'Lara looked around  
  
"Oh Lord!" Lara tripped over a basketball rushing out he door. Alex was up cooking breakfast.  
  
Lara shielded her eyes painfully, the shades had been drawn back and everything was so bright. Alex tossed her, her sunglasses and Lara slapped them on.  
  
"Why the hell did I wake up in your bed? WAIT don't answer that," Lara became nauseated.  
  
"Nothing happened, Lara" Alex was frying bacon, and the smell made Lara sick to her stomach.  
  
"Hold that thought," Lara sprinted to the bathroom, spewing into the toilet (A/N: sorry to all of you who just ate..) She hunched over the white bowel, spitting the disgusting taste out of her mouth.  
  
Alex handed her a towel, as she threw up again, and again. Lara flushed grabbing the towel to wipe off her mouth. Alex handed her a cup of water, from the sink, and a bottle of aspirin.  
  
Lara stood up rinsing out her mouth and trying o open the bottle. She groaned and handed him the bottle unable to open it.  
  
Alex handed her two. Lara swiped the bottle from him and dumped six into her hand. Popping them into her mouth she swallowed them.  
  
"Are you ok? 'Alex touched her shoulder.  
  
"No as a matter of fact I am not, I have one hell of a hangover, I woke up in your bed, and now you are standing there shirtless, how in bloody hell does that make me ok?" Lara sat down by the kitchen table, refusing the plate of food he set in front of her.  
  
"Nothing happened." Alex shook his head.  
  
"You keep saying that, but I find it very hard to believe you!" Lara sighed.  
  
"We were having a good time at he club, and you had a little too much to drink," Alex chomped on some toast.  
  
"So you decided to sleep with me when I was totally wasted, you are unbelievable!" Lara stood up walking to the door.  
  
"Lara.I would never, I fucking slept on the couch for Christ's Sake!" Alex stood up next to her.  
  
" Why is what you are saying to hard for me to believe. Oh I know because you have been wanting to since we broke up! You know it and I know it!" Lara grabbed her coat, but Alex blocked her from leaving.  
  
"Lara.please just listen to me!" Alex sighed.  
  
Lara angrily slipped her coat on.  
  
"Lara wait!" Alex struggled grabbing her arm, as her opposite hand touched the door.  
  
"Let go of me!' Lara pulled away.  
  
"Let me explain!" Alex groaned. Lara's knee came up to his groin, sending him backwards in pain.  
  
Alex landed against the wall as Lara slipped out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lara pulled up into the driveway of her Manor, unbuckled her seat belt, and sat in her blue Dodge Viper, trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
Her cheeks flushed with humiliation, she had even danced with him, and actually thought about kissing him!  
  
Lara's eyes began to swell with tears.  
  
Lara wiped them away she had cried over Alex almost more than over the loss of her father. Lara walked into the manor.  
  
Hillary was smiling, expecting, a happy Lara, but stopped when he saw her eyes swollen with tears.  
  
She glanced up at him but quickly went to her room. 


	2. Foreplay in the Gym

Chapter Two Hillary opened the door trying to act surprised to see him, "Mr. West," Hillary smiled brightly at the visitor. Alex was wearing a bright blue dragon printed shirt that was open revealing a white wife beater that showed off his well-formed torso. He had on a snug fitting pair of Wranglers and a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes. "Is Lara here"Alex smiled. "She is in the middle of something I'm afraid.perhaps you can leave a message, and Lady Croft will get back to you as soon as she can," Hillary was trying to be as polite as possible. "I'll wait, because I know Lara isn't going to return my phone calls," Alex removed his sunglasses, laughing. "I'm sorry, Mr. West but Lara is quite busy, you will have to come back some other time,' Hillary tried to close the door, but Alex's foot kept it open. "Lara doesn't want to see me, I already know that, but she has no say in the matter," Alex walked into the foyer. "Its your sac." Hillary mumbled gesturing down the East Hall. Lara ducked as the bag swung towards her. With a right jab and a left uppercut she did a reverse double round house, accompanied by a back flip and another right jab. "You are a little slow on your right.' Alex stood by the doorway, leaning against the frame. He knew she was left handed, but he loved criticizing her anyway. Lara glanced away at Alex and the bag recoiled and swung towards her. It hit her square in the chest with brute force. Lara mouthed the word "ow" and rubbed her bust painfully. "Isn't the trash supposed to be picked up in the mornings?' Lara snickered coldly, grabbing a hold of a pull up bar. "I'm recyclable.." Alex smiled, watching her move over the bar. 'Oh, you have, been, recycled by, plenty, of women, eventually, thrown away, only to, be found, by a rat, in the, dumpster," Lara gasped in between reps. 'just waiting for the right rat" Alex raised his blonde eyebrow. Lara released the bar and walked over to a large blue mat. "Really? Up for getting your ass kicked?" Lara grabbed two sticks, lightly padded on both ends. "Sure I need a good spanking." Alex smiled sizing the weapon up. "So what was so important that you drove three hours to my house, and bothered me?" Lara swung at his head. Alex blocked the shot and swung at her exposed midriff. "I forgot." Alex swung again, Lara ducked, hitting the back of his knees. His legs collapsed from under him and he fell to the semi hard mat. When he flipped over ready to spring back up, Lara stopped him. She sat on the top of his washboard stomach, her stick against the soft flesh of his neck. "Now kids, no foreplay in the gym, its hell to clean." Hillary stood by the door holding a tray with two waters and a towel draped over his arm. Lara scrambled off of Alex who was smiling smugly. Hillary offered Lara the towel; she snatched it wiping off her sweat-beaded forehead, shooting Hillary a very bitchy look. Lara took the bottles of water, tossing one to Alex, who was sitting up. 'What is in this water?" Alex asked studying the label as he swallowed a large gulp. "I spit in it," Lara mounted the balance beam to her left. "Yum, bottoms up!" Alex cheered the bottle, finishing its contents. "Since you have no obvious reason for being here, you can leave," Lara concentrated; doing her routine of flips and jumps. 'Do you always, wish that you guests, get the hell out of your house?" Alex stepped closer watching her keenly. "Yes, as you have noticed I am not much of a people person, besides you are not company, you are an annoying nuisance," Lara laughed, dismounting gracefully. "I do enjoy it," Alex shrugged. "A little too much at times, I'm afraid," Lara shook her head walking out the gym door. Alex followed her down the hall but stopped when he reached the stairway. 'If you insist on staying, I'm sure Bryce needs some one to talk to while I shower," Lara said broadly. "He is quite entertaining.. but I would prefer to watch you shower," Alex snickered. "Only If I get to shoot you in the balls first," Lara smiled coldly. "So where's Bryce? " Alex turned quickly to Bryce's computer station. "That's what I thought." Lara walked into her room, laughing. 


	3. Im Not Sleeping With You!

Chapter Three "So what you are saying is that you don't have to use real bullets, to cause damage?" Alex studied S.I.M.O.N. "No, its all programmed to take his if the rounds were live, quite remarkable, too bad Lara likes using them anyway." Bryce chuckled. "Well when it has saw blades digging at your neck, live rounds are absolutely necessary." Lara was standing near the doorway smiling. Her hair was down and still obviously wet, and it swung gracefully over her shoulders. She was now in a dark blue shirt, with quarter sleeves. A lighter pair of pants grazed her shapely hips; she looked a lot less intimidating without the hair braided back. "You are the one who pays the remodel bill." Bryce twirled in his chair. "Amusing enough for you?" Lara moved her gaze to Alex, who was now standing up. "Hey?" Bryce sounded a little hurt. "Actually he was showing me Simon, nice toy," Alex stared at her low cut shirt. " Hey he's more than a toy," Bryce mumbled. "Do I get the grand tour of the Croft Manor?" Alex smiled, tearing his gaze away from her bust. He had seen the manor many times before. Alex and Lara had become friends when they met almost nine years ago. Alex had really been her only friend, since she pushed everyone away. Luckily for Alex he was as stubborn as she was and refused to be pushed. Plus when they had been together they took turns over at each other's houses. When he had stolen her prayer wheel this had all changed. It was not until the recent Illuminati incident that Lara had started acting a little more like a friend. "I don't do free tours," Lara snickered. "Pro bono coupon, coming up," Alex walked up to her. Lara sighed, "Shall we?" Alex asked gesturing out the door. Lara agreed walking with Alex towards the North Hall.  
  
************************************************************************ "And this concludes our tour, well at least everything I wanted to show you." Lara tried to sound like a tour guide but to Alex sounded more like a flight attendant. Lara flipped on the light revealing the room, full with books. "Well I didn't see one landmark I would have liked to," Alex touched one of the mahogany columns. 'And what landmark is that may I ask?" Lara sat on the book ladder. "I was hoping to see your room." Alex smirked sitting on the round carpet in the middle of the floor. "Sorry but that is by V.I.P. invitation only." Lara saw Alex's eyes move to the sprawled open books on the desk. They were all opened to something on the Eye of the Congo. On the top of the stack was a drawing of it, Lara quickly tried to grab it from his grasp but he was too quick. "Eye of the Congo.eh? Beautiful item isn't she." Alex studied the picture. "Yes, it is," Lara snatched the book away from him like a selfish kindergartener. "Too bad it's just a myth." Alex brought his knees to his chest. "I don't take part in wild goose chases, for fictional artifacts," Lara closed the book setting it back on the shelf where it went. "You can't possibly think this is a real item," Alex shook his head. "Well I'll find out soon enough now won't I?" Lara raised en eyebrow. "Yes you will.so besides this excursion for this mythological artifact what is new in Lady Crofts stride?" Alex concentrated on Lara's expression. Lara laughed at the way he had asked the question. "Well I have gone out with a totally self absorbed guy who has been waiting three weeks for me to call him, and he is going to continue waiting, what about you who is the lucky Hooters employee this week?" Lara laughed cuddling against the ladder. "She didn't work at Hooters, she was a Waitress at the club, anyway, I dunno I couldn't really see myself going any where with her, she wasn't one for a decent conversation," Alex shrugged running his hand over his hair. "Awww, she dumped you?" Lara asked trying not to laugh. "Yah.I deserved it," Alex flushed in embarrassment. "What did you do this time, screw her sister?" Lara laughed. "No! If you really want to know, I said someone else's name in bed," Alex sulked hanging his head. "Oh * laugh * that is like the worst possible thing you could have done," Lara laughed hysterically. "I wouldn't be laughing, it was your name I screamed," Alex snickered. "That's even funnier, you do have your fantasies now don't you, I never knew you were one for talking, just one for * things * momentarily. Lara studied his features. "When was the last time, you have been with any one?" Alex asked, all the sarcasm from his voice. "Alex, that is none of your business!" Lara was shocked at his personal question. "Come on Lara, we are grown ups, be a little mature," Alex looked up no smile on his face. "I can't believe you are asking me this?" Lara was outraged. "We used to be better friends than this, don't be ashamed if its been a few months." Alex shook his head. Lara's eyes were gawked with a disbelieving flame. She got off the ladder and sat next to him staring at the ground. "Do you promise not to laugh?" Lara looked up her blue eyes locking with his. "Promise." Alex nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. Lara sighed, 'Not since us.The longest I have been in a relationship with anyone was two months and that's hardly long enough to even think of becoming intimate for me. After all it took you almost a year." Lara blushed bright red. "You were always afraid of commitment, even as friends.." Alex studied her crimson cheeks. "I've always felt that men were only attracted to me physically, because I know I'm a bitch most of the time." Lara didn't dare make eye contact with him. "Lara you are stunningly beautiful, but I always found, your sarcasm and independence which you call bitchyness, your best feature," Alex's eyes were locked on hers instantly. She smiled softly, pushing the hair from her eyes. "Thanks, but I'm not sleeping with you," Lara laughed trying to relax the deafening silence. "It was worth a shot." Alex smiled. 


	4. Psychotic

Chapter Four  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Escrove?" Alex asked his eyes soft and focused.  
  
"The caller of the fairies, found in 1936, the owner mysteriously vanished, and the artifact was rumored to have returned to its original home, Fairy hill, by the town of Sullivan," Lara smirked grabbing a large book from the shelf to her left. She sat next to him flipping through the pages.  
  
"You really need more of a social life, your job is more like your obsession," Alex laughed stretching out his legs, leaning on his hands glancing at the book in her lap. She stopped on a picture of a wooden flute, closing her eyes for a sliver of a second.  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck, Lara breathed in deeply, aroused and yearning for his touch. She shook the insane thought from her mind,  
  
"It was just a myth though, I found that out last spring, but it wasn't all a waste, Ireland is beautiful." Lara ran her finger over the page.  
  
"You shouldn't give up, just because something isn't there right away doesn't mean its never going to be there," Alex flipped the pages landing on the picture of a small shell. "Ah the Atilum," Lara smiled. "Yes I believe you have this one in your possession," Alex smirked down at her. " Do you stalk me or something?" Lara spun around to face him. "No, but I do keep tabs on my competition," Alex ran his hand over his blonde hair.  
  
"Competition? Me your competition? Sorry.But there is no contest when it comes to you and me verse each other." Lara laughed.  
  
"You think you are better than me?" Alex was a little irritated. "By a long shot," Lara stood up, Alex followed hovering coldly above her. "You are so conceded." Alex tilted his head locking eyes with her.  
  
'Yes, I know, don't you love it?" Lara smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes unfortunately more than you will know." Alex moved in slowly, yearning for her lips on his. Lara panicked stepping away from him, moving to the door.  
  
"Ohm. it's getting late," Lara looked at the floor embarrassed that she had wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Hillary walked into Lara as she came down the hall, "will Mr. West be joining us for dinner?" Hillary smiled clasping his hands together. "I'm sure he has plans." Lara's voice was distant.  
  
"Actually." Alex caught on to her 'I don't want you here look' and quickly changed his answer. "Yeah, really important, I'll see you later." Alex was more than a little disappointed to be leaving, after how close he had gotten just moments ago.  
  
Hillary looked at Lara strangely, "What?" Lara shrugged.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Hillary shook his head. "I better be going." Alex turned to the foyer.  
  
"I'll see you to your car." Lara ducked out of Hillary's disbelieving stare.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sorry about back there, don't know what got into me," Alex looked at the driveway sheepishly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lara shook her head lightly. "There is this new club, Psychotic, and I have an extra ticket, I would hate for it to go to waste." Alex touched the car door handle. "You know that I refuse to date you again" Lara was annoyed at his persistence.  
  
"I know, just as friends though, nothing else," Alex shook his head. "What time?" Lara tried not to sound thrilled, so she sighed.  
  
"Ten? If you want to come, meet me at my place, quarter till," Alex climbed into his car.  
  
"I'll think about it." Lara watched him pull out of her drive way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lara walked back into her manor and stopped when Hillary and Bryce were waiting for her by the stairs.  
  
"What?" Lara shrugged, they were both smiling smugly. "So." Bryce rubbed his arm foolishly.  
  
"So what.." Lara tried to go up the stairs. "Are you going to go? "Hillary asked politely. " You two were standing by the door weren't you?" Lara glared at them.  
  
"Uh.yeah," Bryce shrugged. "You two are nosey!! Get your own personal lives God knows I don't have one worthy of your attention!" Lara pushed herself passed them, knocking Bryce on the back of the head as she went.  
  
'Oy!" Bryce rubbed his head painfully. 


	5. Africa Anyone?

Chapter Five  
  
Lara breathed in deeply as she knocked lightly on the door. He opened it smiling, not he least bit surprised to see her.  
  
Lara studied his outfit, a silk red shirt over a tightly fitting black tank top that showed every detail of his well-formed body. He wore black slacks and a pair of black dress shoes.  
  
"Let me get my coat." Alex snuck back inside. Lara was wearing a pair of low cut flare black denim jeans, a red halter-top, covered by a knee length leather jacket.  
  
"We match." Lara said a little angry, and annoyed. "I was hoping you noticed, I called Hillary to see what you were wearing," Alex smiled.  
  
"You are a wally." Lara frowned walking to his car.  
  
"Thank you. you look nice too!" Alex muttered sarcastically, revving his engine.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alex opened the car door, offering his hand to her. Lara refused getting out gracefully by herself.  
  
Together they walked to the back of the club to the bouncer.  
  
"Alex.My main man" A large African American man stood smiling, shaking Alex's hand. "And who is the lovely lady you are with?" He looked over at her.  
  
"BJ this is a friend of mine, Lara Croft." Alex gestured politely.  
  
"He uses the term 'friend' very loosely," Lara smirked shaking his hand.  
  
"He's a slippery one he is, well enjoy your evening," BJ opened the door allowing them to slip in front of hundreds of people waiting in line. Alex led Lara in with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Lara shivered under his touch, "Friends only? Or have you forgotten so soon?" Lara snapped quietly. Alex removed his hand, discouraged.  
  
They walked over to the bar; leaning against it Alex began to talk to the bartender. A tall man with dark hair and a black turtleneck walked up to Lara.  
  
"Would you like to dance?' he asked politely in a striking Irish accent. Alex spun around, and prepared to guard his territory, like a primal animal.  
  
His eyes flashed with jealousy.  
  
Lara noticed his envy and smiled "Sure," Lara followed the dark man to the floor. Catching a disbelieving look from Alex she started to move.  
  
Lara knew how to dance. although she did not do it often. His hand was on her waist, and hers barley touching his strong neck.  
  
He was obviously younger than her, but she didn't care she was having fun watching Alex stare at what he could never have. During the course of the night she had danced with a lot of me.some even twice. Lara had caught site of Alex dancing with a few girls.and even though she wouldn't admit it to herself she was jealous for a minute second.  
  
The lights toned down and a slower song came on the speakers. Lara felt a small tap on her shoulder, and turned around. She was not at all surprised to see Alex standing there, what had taken him so long to ask her to dance?  
  
"Are we going to dance or not?" Alex smiled. "Well when you put it that way..not," Lara smirked coldly.  
  
"OK, will you please dance with me?" Alex mocked the first guy in an unbelievably terrible Irish accent. "I guess." Lara chuckled at his still jealous thoughts. Alex wrapped his hands around her waist, and she moved her arms to his neck.  
  
They moved together to the song.  
  
~And I'd give up the world to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow, you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now. ~  
  
Lara moved closer, resting her cheek on his shoulder.  
  
~ And all I can taste is this moment and all I can breathe is your life and sooner or later its over, I just don't want to miss you tonight~  
  
Alex pulled her closer, feeling her body on his, as she shivered.  
  
~ And I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think they'd understand, when every things made to be broken I just want you to know who I am~  
  
She closed her eyes, listening to the lyrics. They matched their relationship perfectly.  
  
~And you cant fight the tears that aint coming all the moment of truth in your lies, when everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know you're alive~  
  
Lara could feel his heart beat and it raced to the same ferocity as her own.  
  
~And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think they'd understand when everything's made to be broken.I just want you to know who I am~  
  
The song faded, but Alex didn't release her small form.  
  
"The songs over," Lara pulled away. "Sorry," Alex released her hips. The music sped up again and they walked over to the bar and talked.  
  
"Actually I wouldn't mind if you went to Africa with me, arguing with you gives me something to," Lara snickered sipping on her drink.  
  
"I would love to, when are you leaving for research?" Alex stared at her. "Thursday," Lara smiled.  
  
"Alright, off to the Congo we'll go. Cheers!" Alex clanked his water with her scotch as the designated driver. 


	6. Lara's True Feelings?

Chapter Six  
  
As the night grew later, Lara had had a lot of drinks.  
  
"Come on let's dance," Lara stumbled, standing up, so she sat back down.  
  
"No, its time for you to go home," Alex picked Lara up supporting, her fragile form. " I'm not ready to go home yet," Lara mumbled leaning against his chest.  
  
"You can't even stand up, we can dance later," Alex escorted Lara out to his car, practically carrying her.  
  
He laid her gently in to the passenger seat, softly closing the door. Lara bobbed her head, dozily onto his shoulder.  
  
"I can't go home like this, Hillary would kill me," Lara sat back up, but then fell into his lap.  
  
She lay across the seat looking up at him. "There's nowhere else to go Lara," Alex drove down the road towards the Croft Manor.  
  
" Please, I can't show up at home skunk drunk.that rhymes!" Lara started laughing hysterically.  
  
"I guess I can sleep on the couch." Alex mumbled heading towards his apartment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lara had her arms wrapped around Alex's neck as he clamored through his door. Lara sighed as Alex laid her in his bed, grabbing a blanket for himself for the couch.  
  
He sulked out into the living room, leaving Lara alone. Alex stripped off his shirt, and shoes, spreading out the blanket for his use. Warm hands touched his stomach, and lips touched his shoulder.  
  
Turning around she leaned against him, "Come on, you drank way too much," Alex guided her back to the bedroom.  
  
When she landed on the bed, she took Alex with her. He was on top of her shirtless, he sighed smelling the liquor on her breath.  
  
Alex stood back up. Lara stood with him, no conscious thought, caused from the alcohol. She went to kiss him but he turned his head.  
  
"What's the matter Alex, make love to me, "Lara tried again but Alex pullet away.  
  
"No, Lara," Alex had to use every ounce of self-control, not to take her up on her offer.  
  
"Please, just like we used to, I know you want to touch me again," Lara tugged at his pants.  
  
"You're drunk Lara you don't want me," Alex pushed her hands from his waist. "Don't tell me what I don't want, Please Alex I just want you to be with me," Lara kissed his chest.  
  
Alex looked down he had waited three years to hear her say theses exact words. He could have her right now if he wanted to, he could take everything from her, in an instant of pleasure. This wasn't Lara, she was far too drunk to even know what she was doing, and he knew that she would never say these things otherwise.  
  
He pushed her away, but Lara refused to be taken. Lara tried to undo the buckle on his belt.  
  
Alex had been aroused by the very touch of her, "No!" Alex lifted her by the waist, moving away from him.  
  
She gave up and laid down, "You don't want to make love to me." Lara sounded rejected.  
  
"Not like this, now go to sleep."Alex lied. He had wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted before.  
  
~ Flash Back~ "Please Lara I love you and I want to marry you!" Alex growled, palming the ring box in his hand.  
  
"No Alex, I can't marry you, and if you cant accept that I'm sorry!" Lara was sitting on the edge of the bed, trying not to cry.  
  
"I don't understand! I thought you loved me?" Alex sat next to her, arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I do but I can't" Lara stood up walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Lara don't walk away from me!' Alex stood up angrily, but Lara slammed the bathroom door in his face.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Lara snapped turning on the water.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you!" Alex grabbed his coat and a canvas bag, and left the hotel and Lara  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"At least stay with me, I don't want to be alone anymore," Lara clasped onto his hand.  
  
"All right, If you promise to keep your hands to yourself," Alex sighed sitting next to her. He sat up, propped by the headboard.  
  
Lara lay on his chest, and passed out. Alex's arm was underneath her body pinned to the mattress. With his other hand he stroked her hair gently.  
  
Her long black locks felt like fine silk on his fingertips. He pulled the covers over her when she shivered.  
  
Alex looked down at her, her peaceful presence calming the erratic beating of his heart. He remembered the way he had held her like this for hours, just staring at the marvel she was.  
  
He had wondered what it would be like for her to be against him again, he now knew and he wanted more.  
  
Laying a meaningful kiss on her forehead, he removed his arm from behind her. Clicking the small bedside light off, he left the room.  
  
He lay down on the couch watching the ceiling fan. "Damn you Lara why did you have to be so goddamn beautiful?" he mumbled, before falling asleep. 


	7. Major Hangover

Chapter Six  
  
Lara roused slowly, the sun in her face. Lara groaned as her head pounded. She opened her eyes painfully, and realized that she wasn't in her room.  
  
"Where, the hell? 'Lara looked around  
  
"Oh Lord!" Lara tripped over a basketball rushing out he door. Alex was up cooking breakfast.  
  
Lara shielded her eyes painfully, the shades had been drawn back and everything was so bright. Alex tossed her, her sunglasses and Lara slapped them on.  
  
"Why the hell did I wake up in your bed? WAIT don't answer that," Lara became nauseated.  
  
"Nothing happened, Lara" Alex was frying bacon, and the smell made Lara sick to her stomach.  
  
"Hold that thought," Lara sprinted to the bathroom, spewing into the toilet (A/N: sorry to all of you who just ate..) She hunched over the white bowel, spitting the disgusting taste out of her mouth.  
  
Alex handed her a towel, as she threw up again, and again. Lara flushed grabbing the towel to wipe off her mouth. Alex handed her a cup of water, from the sink, and a bottle of aspirin.  
  
Lara stood up rinsing out her mouth and trying o open the bottle. She groaned and handed him the bottle unable to open it.  
  
Alex handed her two. Lara swiped the bottle from him and dumped six into her hand. Popping them into her mouth she swallowed them.  
  
"Are you ok? 'Alex touched her shoulder.  
  
"No as a matter of fact I am not, I have one hell of a hangover, I woke up in your bed, and now you are standing there shirtless, how in bloody hell does that make me ok?" Lara sat down by the kitchen table, refusing the plate of food he set in front of her.  
  
"Nothing happened." Alex shook his head.  
  
"You keep saying that, but I find it very hard to believe you!" Lara sighed.  
  
"We were having a good time at he club, and you had a little too much to drink," Alex chomped on some toast.  
  
"So you decided to sleep with me when I was totally wasted, you are unbelievable!" Lara stood up walking to the door.  
  
"Lara.I would never, I fucking slept on the couch for Christ's Sake!" Alex stood up next to her.  
  
" Why is what you are saying to hard for me to believe. Oh I know because you have been wanting to since we broke up! You know it and I know it!" Lara grabbed her coat, but Alex blocked her from leaving.  
  
"Lara.please just listen to me!" Alex sighed.  
  
Lara angrily slipped her coat on.  
  
"Lara wait!" Alex struggled grabbing her arm, as her opposite hand touched the door.  
  
"Let go of me!' Lara pulled away.  
  
"Let me explain!" Alex groaned. Lara's knee came up to his groin, sending him backwards in pain.  
  
Alex landed against the wall as Lara slipped out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lara pulled up into the driveway of her Manor, unbuckled her seat belt, and sat in her blue Dodge Viper, trying to clear her thoughts.  
  
Her cheeks flushed with humiliation, she had even danced with him, and actually thought about kissing him!  
  
Lara's eyes began to swell with tears.  
  
Lara wiped them away she had cried over Alex almost more than over the loss of her father. Lara walked into the manor.  
  
Hillary was smiling, expecting, a happy Lara, but stopped when he saw her eyes swollen with tears.  
  
She glanced up at him but quickly went to her room. 


	8. Times Up!!!

Chapter Eight  
  
** Three Days Later **  
  
"Mr. West has called again, that would make six times in the last hour.." Hillary set a Pepsi in front of her. Lara rolled her eyes, "Did he leave another stupid sappy message??" Lara groaned drinking her drink. "I don't know I didn't listen to it. but knowing Mr. West it probably is.." Hillary set the portable phone in front of her. "Maybe later," Lara sighed. Hillary walked out of the room, and Lara stared at the phone. Lara debated with herself on weather or not to call him. . She finally picked up the phone, but then set it back down. This up and down thing continued for a half hour. With a deep breath Lara finally picked it up and pressed memory two, before she could put it down. Lara was about to hang up but Alex's voice came on .it was too late to turn back now. Lara walked out to the poolside. "Hello." Alex replied. Lara panicked and hit the END button. Sitting in a lounge chair she frowned, she couldn't do it. Lara closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The phone rang, and she looked at the small caller ID screen. Sure enough it said "West, Alexander" Lara answered it, "What?" she snapped. "Lara, finally, I really need to talk to you." Alex's voice was yearning. "You have two minutes," Lara said dully. "I'm going to need more than that.." Alex was cut off. "One minute fifty-six.fifty five.fifty four," Lara began to count down. "Ok, ok, well you got wasted.and I as taking you home," Alex, explained. "And instead you took me to your place!" Lara mocked. " No you asked me to! Anyway I had the couch set up so I could sleep on it, and you were all over me!" Alex sighed. "My British ass! I hate you or have you forgotten!" Lara couldn't believe what Alex was saying. "Then why did you continue to ask me to sleep with you? fucking twice...but I didn't because I, I."Alex was cut off. "Times up!!!!" Lara hung up, throwing the phone into the pool. "God damn you Alex! I hate you!" Lara yelled at herself, so loud that Bryce hid behind his desk. "Bryce! Where are you!" Lara stormed into the manor. Bryce gulped and stumbled out to meet her. "Yeah?" he said sheepishly, there were guns too close by for comfort. "Get S.I.M.O.N ready!" Lara strapped on her gun holsters and braided her hair. 


End file.
